Spiderman Homecoming - Behind Bars
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Tony was having a normal day, until he found out Peter had gotten into trouble, but nos his normal dose of trouble, not a, he got injured in battle, kind of trouble. Apparently, he got himself thrown in jail after seriously harming another kid. Tony known imediately what happened, Peter shoudln't be getting into fights with his super strength. Tony is furious, Peter feels guilty.


Tony was working on the Iron Man suit, music blasting in the background, then the music quieted down a bit and Friday spoke up, "Mr Stark, there is an incoming call from a Mr Happy."

Tony looked up, turning of his tool and pulling of his goggles, "put him through," Tony instructed.

"Mr Stark?"

"Yes, what is the problem? It is rare that you phone instead of message," Tony pointed out drinking some water.

"It's about the kid, Peter Parket."

Tony nodded, "I imagined… tell me his okay..." Tony took in a deep breath.

"He is no danger," Happy informed.

Tony let out a breath, "good, what is the problem then?"

There was a moment of silence, Happy was clearly trying to figure out how to best word it, "he is in jail though."

Tony coughed, almost coughing up his water from the surprise, Tony was always expecting the worst, but this was plain unexpected, "excuse me?"

"In jail…."

"Yes but… why? Was he caught as Spiderman or…?"

"No, it seems he got into a fight at school… the other kid, his in a coma, Peter was taken straight to prison after that, the trial hasn't been held yet, I don't have any more details."

Tony took in a deep breath, "I see…. Peter is way too strong to get into fights at school," Tony threw his goggles down to the ground hard, "stupid kid, I want a cat outside to take me to Peter immediately."

"Understood Sir, I will send one immediately."

Peter was sat in the lonely cell, there was no window, the bright light of the hall leaving long shadows on the floor, reminding Peter of the bars that kept him in, the cold metal walls would be easy to knock down if he wanted to, but he didn't, his hands were handcuffed in front of him, they would also be easy to free, if he wanted to.

Suddenly a big more intimidating shadows than the bars showed up on the floor, and Peter didn't look up to meet the disappointed eyes, he didn't need to, he knew who was there and he could imagine what he though of him.

"Peter."

The kid lowered his head further, hiding from his mentor.

"Peter look at me."

Mr Starks voice was strong and demanding, Peter looked up, keeping his back down, falling a protective ball. The man has his arms crossed, that much Peter could tell, and honestly, little more, the light was at his back leaving him almost completely hidden, but the voice told Peter he was not happy.

"You got into a fight."

Peter looked back down.

"With a normal old fifteen year old."

Peter pulled his legs up.

"Peter."

The kid understood the order behind the word, looking back up again.

"What was going on in your head?"

Peter didn't answer. Just looked up at Tony Stark with tears in his eyes.

Tony's gaze softened oh so slightly, but Peter couldn't see that, and he made an effort to keep his voice from showing the change, "the other boy, is in a hospital, in a coma, bad head injury, what do you think of that?"

Peter's eyes filled with more tears and he looked down.

"Peter."

This time the kid didn't looked up."

"Peter, say something."

"S-Sorry..."

"You think that will make a difference?"

Peter shook his head ever so slightly.

"Kid," Tony said, with the same tone, but the fact he was no longer using Peter's name showed that he was less angry by now, "tell me what happened?"

"I was an idiot."

"I know that much, but why?"

Peter shook his head.

"Look kid, I just want to know exactly what happened."

Peter looked away.

"Peter."

The kid continued to look away.

"I am not asking nicely, now tell me what happened!"

Peter looked up but didn't answer.

"Fine! Stay here, face the trial on your own for all I care!" and with that, Tony was gone, and Peter let himself finally fall to the floor to cry.

Tony went home, he was furious, and he didn't know why, it wasn't like he hadn't gotten himself into much bigger trouble at the kids age! But then again, Tony hadn't expected it from Peter, he went back to tinkering on the suit, a phone call from Happy came, Tony didn't answer, he kept tinkering, a phone call from May came, he didn't answer and kept tinkering on the suit, a news report about Peter was announced to him by Friday, he kept tinkering… he kept it up until finally, he was tired, so he slept for a couple of hours.

Once awake, he regretted everything.

"Friday, call Happy," was his first order, running up the stairs out of his workshop.

"Tony?" Happy asked.

"What time is the trial and tell you hired a good lawyer?"

"The very best and not until this evening."

Tony relaxed just as he reached the first floor, taking in a deep breath he turned towards the kitchen, "good, sorry I was rude yesterday."

"It's fine, I got permission from you to do as I see fit when you don't answer so it made no difference really."

Tony smiled turning on the coffee machine, "has the lawyer found anything?"

There was a moment of silence, "I will come round now to show you."

Tony grabbed the coffee, "can you just tell me?"

"Shouldn't you call his aunt?" Happy replied, dodging the question.

"I wonder sometimes why I don't fire you," Tony replied before hanging up, instructing Friday to phone May.

Tony sipped his coffee while he listened to the sound of ringing, two sips was all he got.

"Mr Stark?"

"May," Tony stood up beginning to pace, "I visited Peter yesterday but he told me nothing."

"I am in the exact same position, he says it is his fault but he has never got into a fight before… is it because of his spider powers?"

"Well, obviously yes, most teens can't punch another teen into a comma, of course, before you make any assumption, his super strength has nothing to do with the suit."

"I was not going to blame you," she sounded annoyed.

"I would understand if you had," Tony replied simply, "I have a lawyer checking things out, I doubt Peter started the fight and I think that will probably be the key to getting him out of there."

Aunt May sighed, "I am worried about him."

"I can imagine, but I have the best lawyers money can buy protecting your nephew, and honestly, this isn't a murder trial, it's an accident that went a bit far, nothing more."

There was a silence and a breath, "I know."

"Just sit tight, I need to make a couple of phone calls, I will talk to you tonight before the trial, okay?"

Aunt May nodded, "understood, thanks for keeping an eye out for him."

"No problem, if you want to repay you can always send that recipe for Brownies to my chef," Tony joked.

"Can't do, takes away the value of the brownie," she joked right back.

"You are evil."

"No doubt about it, I better leave you to your work, good luck."

"Don't need any of it, you just don't worry."

"See you later," and the familiar beep of the phone being put down.

"Okay, Friday," Tony spoke up.

"Yes Mr Stark?"

"I want you to contact the court, if Peter is sentences to paying the medical bills the bill will go straight to me, it won't go anywhere near May or Peter, understood?"

"Message had been sent Mr Stark."

"Good, where is Happy?"

"Five minutes away."

"God, prepare me some breakfast please," he said sipping at his coffee.

"There is some leftover food from Wednesday in the fridge," the super computer informed.

"How about something fresh?"

"How about you eat all your food and stop wasting?"

Peter almost chocked on his coffee, "when did you become so damn sassy?" he asked, but despite this pulled out the leftovers and threw them into the microwave, "happy?"

"I do not feel human emotion."

"You really are a woman in every way."

"Sending message to Pepp-"

"Don't!"

"Magic word?"

Tony pulled his food out of the microwave glaring upwards, "please."

Happy arrived just as Tony finished his 'breakfast'.

"Morning," Tony greeted placing the plate in the sink alongside his empty coffee cup.

Happy placed a tablet on the table, "this is the security footage from the school of the fight. It pretty clearly shows the whole thing."

Tony nodded, a part of him didn't want to see this, he was scared that it would make him even more mad at Peter, and that would do nothing to improve the situation.

"Before, I press play, I want you to remember, they're fifteen."

"I know, I get it, Peter got into a fight, it should be expected for his age-"

"Not, for Peter's sake."

Tony looked up at Happy, before nodding, and sitting down. Happy hesitated for a second before pressing play.

The footage wasn't perfect, but Tony could tell Happy had gotten a proper computer scientist to boost the sound and video quality to the maximum it could reach so as to make the process easier.

Peter was sitting on a cafeteria table, it wasn't lunch time so there was nobody else there, not even teachers, he was doing homework by the looks of it.

Then a couple of other people walked in, at first they looked like they had also come to do homework, but then they spotted Peter.

"That one is called Flash," Happy said, pointing to the screen, "he is the one in the comma."

The kids approached and sat on the same table.

"Hey, Peter, old friends, how things going?"

"What do you want Flash?" a side glare at the boy.

The kid laughed really loud, "I heard you finally pulled the courage to ask out Liz."

Peter looked away.

"And then you ran away!" he laughed.

Peter stood up, placing the books back in his bag.

"Where you going Peter?" the name was spoken like an insult.

Peter ignored him pulling his backpack on his back.

One of the other boys grabbed the backpack, "it's rude to not answer," he threw the backpack to the ground and stood up in front of Peter.

Soon, Peter was surrounded by the three boys, he didn't seem intimidated, or to care at all, "Flash, I'm going to the library."

"What? Running away from me too?"

"Flash, please, I really don't want any trouble."

This angered Flash, and suddenly he pushed Peter, the kid tripped a little, but Tony recognized it was more of an act, trying to hide his amazing balance and strength.

"Flash."

"Look, everyone thinks your so cool!"

"Nobody thinks that."

Another push, Peter didn't bother pretending this time.

"Please..." he sounded tired, his hands moved towards his chest, and Tony remembered something.

"He got injured in a battle… he said it was nothing but maybe…"

"A couple of cracked ribs," Happy replied, "it wasn't that serious but…"

Suddenly a bigger kid shoved Peter to the ground.

Peter sighed, "Flash, I hurt myself yesterday I don't-"

"You are full of shit, Parker."

The kid didn't bother replying, he had this tired look that told Tony he just wanted to get this over with, that told Tony, Peter was used to this kinda shit.

"How where you hurt Peter? What amazing thing were you doing!"

"Nothing, I just fell down the stairs okay?! What the fuck is your problem?" the last part was more of a beg, "I'm tired..."

"Hu, is that so? You didn't get hurt fighting some bad guy with Iron Man?"

Tony froze, that was exactly what happened, but Peter wasn't at all fazed.

"I don't fight bad guys with Iron Man, I have an internship at Stark Industries, honestly what the hell do does two things have to do with each other?"

Tony was glad Peter really was sticking to the story he made up from the first day, "yeah like hell you do, why would Stark Industries be interested in a twat like you, Parker?"

"Cause I have the best scores in the school and won several robotics prizes?" Peter tried to stand up, but was kicked hard right where the cracked ribs would be.

This hurt Tony, for once that Peter stood up for himself as Peter and not Spiderman and he was kicked right down for it, "shut up you twat."

Peter didn't reply, his face showed pain as he held his side hard.

"You aren't fooling anybody!" he shouted loud.

Peter coughed up a bit of blood.

Either Flash didn't see this, or didn't care, cause he kicked him hard again in the same spot. Peter looked helpless as this guy known was Flash shouted at him, insulting him, Peter didn't seem to take any of this in as he forced himself into a ball, coughing hard, "please..."

"Oh shut up," Flash raised his leg to kick once more, but Peter was faster, one hand he threw out, instinctively, grabbed the raised leg and pulled, Flash fell back, there was no super strength involved, just a simple move that only an amateur would fall for, a simple move used in complete self defence.

The guy fell, hit his head hard on a bench and it began to bleed. The other guys ran to find teachers, the ambulance came for the boy, Peter was sitting up, struggling to breath, in total shock. A guilty look on his face. Then the police came for Peter, nobody stopped to check if Peter was okay, and Peter also didn't ask.

"Medical?"

"I got them to check him, he was moved from his cell to the jail infirmary and a medical report has been added to the evidence."

"Is he okay?"

"Cracked ribs became broken and he is suffering from minor internal bleeding."

"Can that be minor?"

"His healing factor will help, he should be fine."

"He shouldn't be healing in a fucking jail! You saw that video!"

"I agree, and I imagine so will the judge."

"That guy should be in jail, not Peter, it wasn't the kids fault, what the fuck was he meant to do, just lie down and wait until the kid completely broke him?!"

"Tony, calm down, I agree, but right now, priority is to get Peter out of there, then we can worry about the other guy."

"He is really fucking lucky he is only fifteen."

Happy nodded, "he definitely is."

A glass of tea later both Tony and Happy were a bit more calmed down, Happy explained what the lawyer would be saying and doing in court, neither of them had a single doubt Peter would be declared innocent the moment the video was shown, but even so they talked about it.

"I best call May," Tony said after a while, Happy nodded.

"Hello?" the familiar voice, "is there a problem Mr Stark?"

"No, May, just wanted to say we got more than enough evidence, Peter won't be having any trouble win the trial… but I may recommend you do not come."

A moment of silence, "why?"

"We got the footage from the school, the fight, it is pretty graphic I am afraid."

"Peter really hurt the-"

"No. Peter is as innocent as it gets, the other boy… well his lucky his fifteen or I probably would end him myself."

"Oh."

"Please, for Peter, just, let me handle this, I will probably take him back to my place afterwards as well."

"Okay, just promise to contact me as soon as this is sorted."

"Of course, I promise, don't worry."

"Thank you again."

"No problem. I will phone you later."

"Thanks."

That evening Peter looked miserable, sitting at the table, hands in front of him. Tony sat behind him, the trail hadn't started yet, Tony leaned in, "hey kid," he whispered.

Peter looked away.

"I'm sorry I got angry yesterday."

Peter looked over.

"It's not your fault, and I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

Peter looked down, "I don't deserve to-"

Before Peter could finish, or Tony reply, the judge demanded silence and the trail began.

First, Flash's parents gave their case, the mum crying, the dad angry at Peter, they made a good point, then Tony's lawyer stepped up.

"I want to present the video footage of this fight, if that is okay with the parents of those involved?"

All three pairs of parents nodded, clearly not imagining their children to be capable of any wrong. The video played, and there was silence until the end.

"I do not believe much more evidence needs to be presented, but just in case this is not enough, the doctor who saw Peter today made a report, broken ribs and internal bleeding. The supposed victim of this came almost murdered his attacker, in a much more brutal and on sided way then that single pull intended for defence. In fact, I believe a case could be quite easily made against him."

There was silence, nobody could believe what they had seen, nobody had anything to say against it.

The judge was the first to break the silence after the lawyer, "is there anything else to be said before I give my answer?" when only silence returned the verdict was clear, "Innocent, an accident that could not be helped."

Nobody had anything to say against it, or so it seemed, but then Peter stood, "I don't agree."

"Peter..." Tony hissed.

"It could have been avoided, although it was not my intention to... To hurt… I still did it!"

The judge looked surprised, "kid, trust me, sit down."

Tony grabbed Peter's hand, and the kid broke into tears, "but I'm guilty! I harmed somebody who was defenceless!"

"It was in self defence," the judge replied, "you are emotionally distraught at this moment, I would recommend you recover, than you can come back if you still feel the verdict as unjust."

Peter was crying, he wanted to argue further, but Tony had stood up and walked around the table to reach Peter and hug him, "come on kid, we're going to go home now, okay?"

Peter had no reply, he let the police remove his hand cuffs and hugged Tony back before letting himself be led outside of the room and towards the doors, down the stairs and finally into a car with tinted windows, Happy in the front ready to drive, Tony next to him.

Peter sobbed silently all the way back, Tony patiently rubbing his hand. Once back, Peter went to his room, and slept although the night, finally finished crying and a lot more calm, he headed down for breakfast where Tony and Happy waited for him.

"Good morning, just finished telling May the verdict, she is so proud," Tony pushed a plate over to Peter, "prepared a celebratory breakfast!"

"I don't deserve one," the kid said sitting down and taking a bite all the same.

"Kid."

"I hurt someone."

"You defended yourself, that asswhole deserved what was coming to him, besides, he woke from the comma this morning."

"My job is to defend people."

"Without ignoring your own well being," Tony leaned on the table looking the kid in the eyes, "it wasn't your fault kid, it was an accident, unavoidable…. Wait not, it was avoidable, had the kid not been such a piece of garbage and gone looking for a fight."

Peter sighed, "I guess."

"Peter, do you trust me?"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, no, stupid question, do you trust Happy here?"

Peter shrugged, "I guess."

"Good, Happy, tell him."

"You know I don't say it often," Happy frowned, "but this time, Tony is right, you did what you had to, even the judge agrees, so stop beating yourself and eat up kid."

Peter nodded and did as he was told.

"Oh, and Peter," Tony suddenly sounded annoyed, "next time you crack a rib in a battle, I expect to find out before you get it broken in school if that is okay with you."

Peter gulped and nodded, giving a nervous smile, "sure, sorry about that Mr Stark."

"Yeah, sure you are… your suits down stairs, shall we go do some tinkering?"

Peter's eyes brightened, and Tony knew he had done good, he also knew Peter needed a closer eye kept on him from now on, he didn't want Peter in trouble.


End file.
